I Now Pronounce You Tenten and Neji
by swim4life4ever
Summary: Neji X Tenten Tenten and Neji are sent on a mission. The twist, the have to get married! T for Language and Major Crazy Mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

Guess what! I'm starting a new story! Well… I guess you can see that… The main pairing is Neji X Tenten. Here's a little info:

Tenten is 22. She lives in her own apartment in the center of Konoha. She is a Jounin.

Neji is 22, almost 23. He lives in the Hyuuga Manor. He is a Jounin.

Lee is 22. He lives next door to Tenten. He is a Jounin.

Gai is 35. He is extreme doubt that he's getting old. Still a Jounin.

Mainly in Tenten's POV, may switch to Neji's sometimes.

Get it? Got it? Good. ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tenten's POV**

**6:30 P.M.**

"RING!!!!!" I rolled over to my alarm clock, only to fall out of my bed.

"Man… why did I have to fall out of my bed… again?" I mumbled to myself. I rolled onto my back and starred at the ceiling. I heard banging coming from the wall.

"OI!!! TENTEN!! DID YOU FALL OUT OF BED AGAIN?!?!" Lee shouted. I wish these walls were soundproof sometimes…

"YES LEE!!! I FELL OUT OF BED AGAIN!!!" I screamed back in a very annoyed tone. Reluctantly, I rolled onto my stomach and got up. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my hair into my usual two buns. I quickly got into my training clothes and ran out the door.

"OI! Tenten, you're 16 seconds late! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Lee scolded.

"OI! If you didn't yell to me this morning I wouldn't of been 16 freaking seconds late!" I shouted back, attempting to hold back a smile but was unsuccessful. We walked to the training fields. Well, Lee ran, I walked. I got to the training grounds and saw Lee, Gai, and Neji all starring at me.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You, my youthful student, have a mission! You, and my other youthful student, Neji, both are going on the mission! Hokage-sama wishes to see you both!" Gai shouted enthusiastically. Great. Just what I need. A couple of days with the silent Hyuuga who says nothing but 'hn.'

**Yea right. You're happy.**

Who the hell are you?

**Your Inner person.**

Go away.

**No. You're happy that you're going on a trip with 'Neji-kun.'**

"Che… Go away!" I shouted out loud, rather than in my head. Everyone turned to me.

"Er… nevermind… Come on Neji! We have to go! God, I told you that you were late today! And no you make the Hokage wait?" I asked teasingly.

"Hn."

"Nh." I replied to the stupid comment.

"What?" Neji asked with annoyance in his cold tone.

"Nh, the opposite of what you say. You say 'hn' I say 'nh'." I explained dragging Neji along. We entered the tower and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter!" I opened the door and we stepped in.

"Hello Hokage-sama," I said bowing and Neji did the same.

"I have a mission for you two," Tsunade started. "You guys are going to go to Iwagakure. We feel as if they are going to break their alliance with us and attack us. Therefore, we are going to send to young shinobi to Iwagakure," Tsunade stated.

"But, why are you sending me and Neji? Why not send someone more experienced than us?" I asked. Neji scoffed that someone could be more experienced than him. What an egotistical idiot…

"Because that will make them suspicious. You shall pack your things and leave promptly at noon. Neji, say your Byakugan is some sort of weird disease," Tsunade finished. Neji looked clearly annoyed and nodded. I did the same. We started out the door but, "One more thing. In order for this to work, you must get married. These days, living together and not getting married is weird! I'll supply the rings and household, understood?" I stood still in sheer terror. Neji's face was as white as a sheet, and then turned red, and then back to ghostly white. My jaw opened and I tried to say something but Neji just fainted right on the spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well… That went better than I expected…" Tsunade remarked to herself.

Well, that's chapter one! I give yummy cookies to reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2! Sorry if Neji's a little OC… Here is some font stuff:

"Blah" normal talking

"_Blah"_ thoughts

"**Blah" **Change of POV orInner Self gotta love the inner selves!

Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tenten's POV**

"OI!!! NEJI!!!" I shouted, shaking Neji violently. Shizune came with a bucket of water. I grabbed it and poured it on his head.

"HELL NO AM I MARRYING TENTEN!!!" Neji shouted, finally coming to his senses.

"YEA!!! HELL NO AM I MARRYING AN ICEBOX FREAK WITH NO PERSONALITY!!!" I screamed. Nobody wants to see me angry, just ask Lee. Tsunade sighed.

"I expected this reaction. Allow me to explain. Iwagakure may be planning an attack. Two young people go. They get married, live there for a few months, then disappear. Your neighbors will be suspicious if you two live together without being married, especially at your age. Tell them you were from the Rice Country. It's large and has several small villages in it, so it shouldn't be to hard to convince them. You two barley know any ninjutsu. Neji, your Byakugan gives of the impression that you are blind, so… so are blind. Just, say you can detect things around you, but occasionally bump into things when in public. Tenten, act like you have to guide him. Getting to Iwagakure shouldn't be to difficult…" Tsunade stated.

"I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED!!!" I screamed. Neji gave me a death glare. Oh so threatening.

"We accept," Neji stated bluntly. My eyes widened.

"We do?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Yes. I assume this mission pays well?" Tsunade nodded. "You will supply all of the necessary money and housing?" another nod from Tsunade. "We accept," Neji stated, turning to leave. Unconsciously, I followed him. I started hitting him on the head.

"BAKA!! YOU HAVE NO PERSONALITY WHATSOEVER!! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!!" I screamed, flailing my fists at him. He just sighed and grabbed both of my arms.

"Last time I checked, you came to me begging for money because you didn't have enough to pay your rent, correct?" I nodded. I hated this smartass Hyuuga. He was always right, and I hated it.

"But-" I started.

"This will work, I promise," Neji whispered softly. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see the blush on my face.

"Ok…" I said quietly. "Meet me at the village gates in an hour. I guess we'll be leaving then…" We both jumped our separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tenten's House**

I pulled out my constantly used suitcase from my closet. I opened it up and went to my closet. I threw in my usual training clothes, a sleeveless white shirt and loose dark blue pants that went to my ankles. I also packed an extra set of shoes. Since I assumed I was having a wedding, I grabbed my only formal piece of clothing, my kimono. It was white and had red rose petals all over it. It also had a red bow to tie it with. I had only worn it once, to my Jounin ceremony. I hated dressing all fancy so I would always wear normal training clothes. Hinata, who was probably my best female friend, helped me pick it out. I wondered how she would react when Neji told her the mission. I started to laugh as I grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, hair clips, and several other things and stuffed them messily in my suitcase. I thought I was finished, but then I caught sight of my baby blanket. I quickly stuffed it in my bag and went out the door of my small apartment and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyuuga Manor**

**Neji's POV**

I quickly packed my clothes in my bag and grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, and several other things and NEATLY put them in his bag. He folded all of his clothes neatly in his bag.

"S-So… you have a m-mission, niisan?" Hinata asked. She was standing at the door of my room.

"Yeah. So does Tenten." I replied, not even making eye contact.

"O-Oh… what do you have to d-do?" Hinata asked shyly. It was annoying how she would only stutter around people older than her, and I'm her cousin. I bet she doesn't stutter around Naruto…

"Err… we have to get married in Iwagakure…" I said slowly, waiting for her reaction. She started to collapse on the floor from laughter. I liked it better when she was shy.

"N-No… seriously!" Hinata said, getting up from the floor, still laughing.

"I am serious…" Hinata kept laughing. I picked up my bag and left her, still laughing at me.

"See you in a few months, Hinata-sama," I stated as I left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Village Gates**

**Tenten's POV**

I ran and almost knocked into Neji.

"I KNOW I'M LATE!!!!" I screamed.

"Hn… lets just go." Neji stated as we turned to the gates. I guess we won't be seeing these for a while…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suggestions? Comments? Flames? Cause they make me laugh, but nice ones are the best!

Ja Mata Ne

Emily


End file.
